For You, My Liege
by Serephim
Summary: This is just a scene. This might become longer. A servant must follow his lord's requests. What happens when this servant falls for his master? Only time can tell. The pairings are inside. Please read and review! Shonen-Ai, angst, unrequited love.


For You, My Liege

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the storyline from which they are taken from. C'est La Vie.

Dedication: I want to thank my K, because she is always my support. I also want to thank Fuu, my awesome correspondence. I finally want to thank my readers for their waiting and continued show of patience.

Note: This is just a scene I randomly thought of. I've been thinking about maybe branching off of it, but I don't know. Please tell me your opinion. The lines are open.

"I don't think we should…"

"Shut up."

The two voices hid among the trees, trying to speak softly so no one would hear. The night was young and the moon was still climbing to the sky. Two men were making their way through the woods, hiding themselves in the dense green. The older one was dragging the younger farther into the forest, determination in his violet eyes. He wore clothing of the nobility, long coats, ruffled shirts, and breeches. He swiftly climbed over a rock and held out a hand to his companion. The younger man searched nervously for any sign of life, his green eyes darting around. He took a hold of the other man's hand and pulled himself up over the rock. They traveled until they reached a sparsely wooded area. The younger man turned to his companion to look at him. The older one started to push him towards a tree.

"My lord! Please… We can't…" he hissed quietly, trying to get the other to see reason.

"Hakkai… Aren't you supposed to serve me alone? I asked if you wanted to come with me and you said yes." He sighed, exasperated by Hakkai. Violet eyes bore into green.

Hakkai nodded softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He leaned back against a tree with Sanzo's prodding. It made him anxious to be out here alone with Sanzo. He knew that he should be grateful that his lord had taken such an interest in him, but it was more than just a simple whim for Hakkai. He had been in love with the young lord for sometime now, ever since he had saved them all those years ago. Since that moment, he swore absolute loyalty to his lord.

Had he been asked, he would gladly die for him. He knew that as he knew the sky was blue and the grass was green. That was what scared him the most. A little over a year ago, the lord had approached him to be his 'companion' instead of just one of the lowly servant and Hakkai had accepted readily. It wasn't until about seven months ago that their 'companionship' went up a level. Walking suddenly was just the two of them instead of the procession of people trying to get his attention, and talking grew more personal and didn't focus so much on formalities.

Three months ago though, Sanzo had _flirted_ with him. It would be one thing if it was a suggestive phrase or a very subtle gesture, but Sanzo went out and boldly flirted, in front of two really chatty maids to boot. So far as Hakkai had heard or seen, nothing was being said about it and no one had taken notice. Hakkai had been dumbstruck that he hadn't responded and walked away. Walking would have been more dignified. Hakkai had practically tripped over his feet to get away. It was a few weeks after that Sanzo made his intentions know.

_"I want you to be with me. I don't care who you associate with in your own time, but when you are with me, I want you to serve me and only me. The choice is ultimately yours."_

He had told Hakkai that day and Hakkai took the chance without looking back. They had taken risks and slowly they grew from just a mild relationship to something so much deeper, heartbreaking, and crushing in weight. Or so it felt to Hakkai. He couldn't the thought of tomorrow when it was just the two of them in his room at night. He knew in his heart that it couldn't last. He felt his heart slowly being ripped to shreds every time he was with him. After all, he initially had no right to live as freely as he did and yet, somehow he did.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and a pale hand moved up into soft brown hair. He was pulled into a warm embrace that he couldn't break even if he wanted to. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Sanzo and leaned in close.

"My lord…' Hakkai started before he was interrupted by a growl. He gazed into a heated glare and smiled.

"Sanzo… This will not last forever, you realize." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Why do you think that way, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, tilting his chin so their eyes met.

Hakkai hesitated, forcing himself to breathe. He could feel his chest begin to tighten on the words that hovered on the tip of his tongue. He sighed and pulled away from Sanzo, leaving the safety and comfort of Sanzo. He looked up, watching moon rise higher in the sky.

"Why do you think that, Hakkai? Is something wrong?" Sanzo repeated, moving toward Hakkai.

"Because Sanzo…look at this. We're both men…" he stumbled, trying to grasp the words.

"And…?" he blinked, watching Hakkai intently.

"…It… isn't right to most people… Not only that…You're my lord. I … am just a servant… It isn't right." Hakkai again fumbled for the words.

"I fail to see your point. Besides what does it matter? You serve me, right?" Sanzo shrugged, pulling Hakkai into his arms.

_'What does it matter? I've spent much of my time with you. I love you unconditionally. I have always loved you… I will serve you to the end of my days… But…what is this? Is this just a game to you? You get to fool around… What do I have to do, Sanzo?' _he thought quietly to himself.

"…see her? Hakkai, were you listening?" Sanzo queried, staring at Hakkai again.

Hakkai didn't say anything for a while. Sanzo blinked and sighed. He leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The two kissed quietly, soft and innocent. Sanzo coaxed Hakkai to open his mouth with gentle sweeps of his tongue. Hakkai groaned softly at the contact, allowing his lips to part slightly. That was all Sanzo needed. His tongue swiftly stole inside the wet cavern, fighting for dominance. Hakkai let himself be dominated just like every other time. The two stayed there like that, two joined together in nature. Hakkai wanted o stay like this, but he knew it wasn't real.

"I want no one, but you Hakkai. I could care less if you were female or rich or any of that. You intrigue me. And I like what interests me." He whispered, moving back to claim his lips again.

_'I can never have this. I will never have this.'_ He thought sadly as he continued his war with Sanzo.

He shook at the thought and it was enough to make his knees weak. He pulled away and turned his back. He couldn't look Sanzo in the eyes. His shoulders shook quietly and he felt sick to his stomach. He felt a hopeless despair creep over him and he knew what needed to be done for Sanzo. He whirled around and faced Sanzo.

"Wake up, Sanzo. Look at us. We're two different people. I'm a servant, but you are a lord. People look to you for answers in times of trouble and crisis. They will want an explanation for your actions. It's one thing to fool around with a woman, but another matter entirely when it concerns a man. It would be better, my lord, to fool with a woman. Besides, you will have to rely on a woman to give you an heir. You are getting married soon to that Midori girl? She will make a good bride for you. You must get ready for your wedding. Don't you think… Sanzo?" Hakkai faltered as he was turned around.

If looks could kill, Hakkai would be a dead man. The fury on Sanzo's face was evident as he stared into Hakkai's eyes. Sanzo quaked as he slammed his fist into the nearby tree. His face was painted n fury, but his eyes were darkened with pain.

"You think this is just a game? What the hell am I doing here if I'm expected to marry? Tell me, Hakkai! What the hell am I doing here? Do I not mean anything to you? What do I have to do… Forget it! I'm finished… This is the last time I try… period!" he barked, throwing his hands in the air.

_'What is he talking about? Sanzo?' _he thought in his mind, a confused look crossing over his face.

"Do as you wish, you are no longer my concern. Rejection is one thing, but using me… How dare you? Goodbye…" he growled, stalking away.

_'What… is going on? What is he saying? What is he talking about?'_ he asked himself quietly.

"Sanzo, wait!" Hakkai called out, rushing after Sanzo and taking hold of his hand.

The slap came as a complete surprise to Hakkai. He clutched his cheek and stared at Sanzo in disbelief.

"Goodbye." Sanzo said coldly, turning away and walking down the path they had walked on.

Hakkai just stared down the path after him and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to find the words to say. He couldn't say anything, so he stayed on the ground and tried to keep himself from breaking completely.

"I love you…" he cried quietly.

So this is only a scene from what could possibly be something longer. There was actually a full out story behind this, but I have no clue whether to continue or not. Review and state you case. Thanks again!


End file.
